State of Mind Episode 6: A Throbbing Headache
A Throbbing Headache is the sixth episode of Red vs. Blue: State of Mind. A Throbbing Headache Grif, Simmons, and Donut were grunting with ferocity as the pushed the Warthog down the streetside. The sun was just coming up and it had taken some effort to make their way back to the base without getting arrested for drunk driving. Donut stopped pushing for a moment, catching his breath as he leaned against a light pole. "I gotta ask guys," panted Donut, "Why did we have to start pushing this car 4 blocks down the road? Why not closer?" "Because," replied Simmons, "If we didn't start all the way back there, we might have woke up Sarge with the noise from the Warthog." "Yeah, and Sarge would be on our cases if he found out we took it out," added Grif. Donut nodded and resumed pushing the Warthog. In about 37 minutes, the trio finally managed to push the Warthog into the parking area at the base and krept silently through the door at the base. "Hey guys, do you think Sarge would really notice that the vehicle was gone this early in the morning?" asked Donut. Grif shook his head. "Nah, I'm sure that if Sarge was even up, he wouldn't find a single thing out since he's so-" "So what?" asked a voice from the kitchen. The trio turned around and saw Sarge sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning newspaper. Across the top read the words "New Murder Site Discovered." Simmons put his hand behind his head. "Oh, hey there, Sarge. Um, we were just-" "Talking about how awesome the Warthog looks is comparison to other cars out by the street and how cool you were while driving it," sprang Donut. Sarge sighed and took a sip of coffee. "Don't even try to get out of this one. Lopez already saw that the Warthog was gone and told me. I believe you three have some explaining to do." Simmons said, "Okay, Sarge. I guess if we're going to be telling you what we were doing with the Warthog we might as well tell you what happened to us last night. You see..." ---- Vision was returning to Church's eyes. After the brawl that ensued between the Reds and the Blues left Church and Tucker unconscious, Caboose had decided just to stay there with them until morning. Church felt something poke him in the side of the head twice. He turned and saw Vic standing over him with a broom. "Glad to see you're awake now, dude. I'd really apreciate it if you got yourself and Tucker up so I can get some of this stuff cleaned up before I open the bar up tonight," said Vic. "Sorry, Vic. I guess I'm not that good a fighter when I'm drunk off my ass," said Church as he stood up and leaned against one of the unbroken tables. "Yeah, dude. They hadn't had near as much as you guys, so you guys went down kind of easy. I think the big blow to the head is what knocked you out." "Bow Chicka Bow Woooow," said Tucker as he started to get back up on his feet. Church and Tucker turned and saw Caboose lying on the bar, sleeping. Tucker looked to Vic and asked, "Has he been sleeping there all night? Did he even get in on the fight?" Vic shook his head as he walked over and gave Caboose a tap on the shoulder. The young boy yawned as he slid himself off the bar and dusted himself off. "You know, you guys can break a lot of tables just by crashing into them," said Caboose as he pointed to all the broken tables that had been sweeped up so far. "Yeah, we noticed. Listen Vic, is there any way we can repay you for everything that we damaged last night?" asked Church. Vic shook his head, "Don't worry about it, dude. Insurance will cover it. Besides, with all the alchohol you guys downed last night, I can easily cover what the insurance doesn't." Tucker groaned as he rubbed the side of his head. "I need something to get rid of this headache. You got any coffee around here, Vic?" "Sure do. Go have a seat and I'll bring you three some after I finish up this table," said Vic. The Blues sat down, wondering what their next course of action was going to be. After last night, they figured that they needed to get some payback on the Reds, but how? These questions were going through Church and Tucker's brains as they got themselves woken up, ready for the new day ahead.